


Great minds

by Verdin



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdin/pseuds/Verdin
Summary: This was written for the Alternate Universe-thingie @ffxvrarepairsweekKinda want to continue the weirdness...Find me @ardynium.tumblr.com





	Great minds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Alternate Universe-thingie @ffxvrarepairsweek  
> Kinda want to continue the weirdness...
> 
> Find me @ardynium.tumblr.com

„Sir, we found an idiot.“

„Ah, a visitor. How lovely, even though they are exceedingly rare these days.“ The promise of a stranger in his humble abode motivated Ardyn enough to get up from Insomnia's throne where he spent to many of the endless nights staring, waiting. The last one was the rare assassin that managed to make his way through guards and daemons, hoping that his death would end the darkness, and Ardyn was kind enough to explain him that, yes, he was basically right, but, alas, not the right person for the job before escorting him out of this sorry plane of existence.

“An idiot?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow. Even the newer models of MT were not the kind of people that expressed things like opinions if it wasn't basically a fact in their minds.

“Sir?” the masked soldier waited patiently.

“Do bring him in, will you?”

Ardyn dropped back onto the throne again, making himself comfortable rather than regal, while the MT sent his comrades with the prisoner in. They marched in, dragging a creature in colorful clothing between them and threw the giggling being rather unceremoniously down before the chancellor's feet. He took his time to take a closer look while the white-faced man, if it was a man, picked himself up.

“I believe you were mistaken”, he corrected the guardsman. “It is not an idiot, but a fool. But I appreciate your tries to improve your vocabulary.”

Latter fool took, after a little assessment of his situation, a deep bow and stayed down. His red cape fluttered dramatically, and the feathers in his pale hair quivered with every breath.

“Your majesty!” He exclaimed with gusto. “I thank the strange fate that took me to this beautiful place!” His voice was shrill, and Ardyn's eye twitched from those few words, as much as he liked the title.

“A man of peculiar taste, and a man that surely has a name?” Izunia admired the fool's mastery of wearing clashing colors and patterns, even when the amount of paint in his face was a bit over the top, and he shook his head to keep the MTs from intervening as the the creature crawled on all fours towards the throne, dragging himself up on the fabric of the gray coat like a drowning man on a lifesaver. When he finally huddled up on Ardyn's lap, he was surprisingly light and fragile. His blue eyes were radiant in a sea of red color around his eyes.

“A name for this humble creature? Oh, how you honor me by asking!” White-painted fingers played with the red scarf around the chancellor's – no, the king's – neck, and the same softly put a finger on the fool's purple lips, telling him to tone down his voice.

“You most majestic Majesty may call me Kefka, if you are willing to do so.”

“And what strange set of circumstances brings you here, Kefka?”

“It must have been fate, your Majesty! No other ever grants my wishes but fate and myself!”

Ardyn absent-mindedly toyed with the long feathers in the jester's hair.

“Where did you pick him up, soldier?”

“Down in the dungeons, Sir. He was taunting the prisoners.”

“Would you be so kind to explain what you mean by that?”

“Shouting profanities, presenting his behind and laughing, Sir.”

“Now were you...” The king eyed the creature that had curled up on his lap like a kitten and grappled the nape of his neck, forcing Kefka to look at him. “May I ask why?”

The fool smiled a big smile. Not that his grease paint on his face would have allowed otherwise. “Because I could not get into the cells, you beautiful Lord of the lost. They were looking so terribly bored.”

Ardyn thought of those down in the dungeons, tortured and awaiting a fate worse than death, and was slightly irritated by this choice of words. “I appreciate your honesty, but while we are at it, say, how did you manage to get down there? I understand nothing keeps a true entertainer from his audience, but we try our best to keep uninvited visitors from entering, well, uninvited.

“It was fate! Or, ow ow ow, some strange little accident, your Majesty, when trying my best to save the world!” The 'ow' stemmed from Ardyn's fingers closing in an iron grip around the frail neck, just to remind Kefka to keep his voice down.

“Oh, a little saviour? Could have sworn your idea of saving things was closer to mine.” Ardyn smirked. This mad little jester was lying, and rather badly. And he stole his shtick, which was even worse. At least he added his own twist. “So please, if you don't mind, would you tell me about that little accident of yours or would you rather like to meet the last saviour who came here?”

Kefka took a deep look into those strangely compelling golden eyes, and told him. He told him about magic, and those horrible experiments that made him what he was, and hate, and those morons atop of every command structure, and all those goody-two-shoes, and hate, and how incredibly useless everything was. Also, he talked about hate, and for the first time in ages, he found something in another's eyes that he had never faced. Sympathy.

 

 


End file.
